


Kiss Me Like You Missed Me

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Smut, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: “Miss me, big guy?” Lance smiled.“More than you know,” Shiro said. With Lance back in his arms again, he could already feel the tears threatening to fall down his face. “Come with me,” he said, and led the blue paladin towards the door.“What about the others?” Lance asked.“They can see you in the morning.”





	Kiss Me Like You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliaskofyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/gifts).



> hey! this is for alliaskofyou on tumblr! this was so much fun to write, and my first commission ever! <3 i hope you like it, friend!

It all happened so fast.

They’d been ambushed, not expecting Galran sentries to flood the hallway while they were running back to the Black Lion. But they were prepared, and one by one, Shiro and Lance tore through the wall of soldiers, creating a clear path for them to make a hasty retreat. When the final enemy fell, the two ran to the end of the hall and started to turn when a flash of blue passed through Shiro’s vision. He wasn’t even able to scream out his warning before Lance was flying backwards into the wall, knocked out cold onto the floor while the front of his armor let out a faint stream of smoke from the blast.

“LANCE!”

In an instant, Shiro was staring daggers into the direction of the blast. His already lit arm sliced through the offending Galran sentry, taking him out with one hit before rushing over to the blue paladin lying limp on the hard metal ground.

“Lance, no... Baby, please. Stay with me, Lance,” he cried as he took the boy’s helmet off to help him breathe. “Lance? Lance! Come on, Blue, don’t leave me.”

He cradled the boy’s head in his hands as he yelled into the comms to the other paladins, alerting them of Lance’s condition. The shot had hit him in the middle of his chest, a large hole in his armor showing the charred skin beneath it. Shiro gently picked up the paladin, carrying him as quickly as he could to his lion before any more guards decided to show up.

The whole way back to the castle, Shiro held Lance in his lap as the Black Lion flew them away from the enemy ship, whispering that everything was _going to be fine, just hold on for me, Lance_. Once they were safely inside Black’s hangar, Hunk and Coran came running to help Shiro carry Lance into the med bay to prepare him for a pod.

“What happened?” Hunk asked.

“We were ambushed, thought we’d got ‘em all but we hadn’t,” Shiro said, not feeling up to explaining the full story. Thankfully, Hunk took the hint.

“Don’t worry, Shiro. We’ve got him. He’ll be fine,” the yellow paladin said, patting Shiro’s shoulder comfortingly.

Shiro followed the other two into the med bay and watched as they cleaned Lance’s wound and dressed him in a white bodysuit. The boy looked so pale and helpless, it broke Shiro’s heart. 

“Please, be alright,” he whispered as his boyfriend was placed into a pod. “Come back to me, Lance.”

 

As soon as Lance was out of the pod, Shiro was smothering him with a hug and unrelenting kisses all over his face. It had been three days since the incident, and Shiro had been right there the whole time, waiting, ready to catch Lance as he fell out of the pod. Lance laughed as Shiro kissed him, hugging him tightly back and leaning into each and every press of his boyfriend’s lips.

“Miss me, big guy?” he smiled.

“More than you know,” Shiro said. With Lance back in his arms again, he could already feel the tears threatening to fall down his face. “Come with me,” he said, and led the blue paladin towards the door.

“What about the others?” Lance asked.

“They can see you in the morning.”

Shiro brought Lance to his room and shut the door behind them. He grabbed one of his shirts for the boy to change into for bed and set it to the side, helping him strip out of the body suit, and then undressed himself. As soon as they were both completely bare, Shiro was holding Lance again, pressing into his warmth and breathing in his scent.

“Lance…”

“Hey, baby, I’m here.” Lance pet his neck, giving him a feeling to cling onto, something to ground him.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” the man said into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“But you didn’t. I’m okay now, Takashi. Don’t worry.”

“I will. I will always worry as long as we’re out here saving the universe. I don’t know what would happen if you- If we didn’t-” He choked on his own voice, tears finally flowing freely down his face as he looked up into the brunet’s eyes. “What if only one of us makes it back home?”

Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s cheek, wiping a tear with his thumb. His soft lips pressed against the damp skin, trying to kiss away Shiro’s sadness.

“Hey,” he said gently, “don’t think like that. We’ll make it back. You, and I, and the rest of the team. We’ll win this thing together and get to see our families again. I promise you.”

“I don’t know if you can keep that promise,” Shiro argued, but tried to put on a smile anyway.

“We will,” Lance assured. He took Shiro’s hand and pulled him to the bed, scooting over to the other side to allow the older man to slide in beside him.

They laid nakedly under the covers, limbs tangled together as they took in the feeling of the other’s body for the first time in several days. Shiro snuggled closer to the younger man’s chest, desperately wanting to be engulfed by the very essence of Lance so they would never be separated again.

Seeing him lying nearly lifeless on the floor of the Galran ship scared Shiro more than the past few months of fighting with Voltron combined. Before he and Lance had gotten together, he thought he’d prepared himself for one of his teammates dying during battle. But now? With _Lance?_ No amount of mental preparation would ever make him ready for Lance’s death.

Shiro always thought he would be the one to die in battle. He’d expected it – almost craved for it at some point when everything felt like too much all at once. His fighting style was self-destructive, indifferent, ambitionless. It’s how he’d survived in the gladiator ring, and it carried through into his fight as a paladin. But suddenly Lance showed up, loved him, and it was like a switch flipped in his mind. No longer did he want to go out fighting. Lance depended on him, and he wouldn’t let him down by being reckless when he fought. He wouldn’t just give up on life now that he had someone looking out for him, waiting with open arms for him to come back safely.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

His voice was almost too soft to hear, but a small shift above his head told him that Lance was looking down towards him.

“Yes, baby?” Lance cooed, making Shiro smile against his chest.

“I...was never afraid of death...until you.”

“What? Shiro...”

Shiro felt Lance pull away from him slightly to look at his face, placing a hand over his cheek to make sure he wasn’t crying again.

“It’s a good thing, I think,” Shiro said, easing Lance’s worry. “You made me careful. You made me appreciate still being here. You gave me something to keep living for.”

The gentle look Lance gave him made his heart swell. He was so thankful to be able to see that smile again, those beautiful blue eyes gazing at him like he hung the stars.

“I don’t know what I would have done if you’d left. I don’t think I could-” He stopped himself, not wanting to get worked up again. “Without you... I’d have nothing else to live for.”

“Whoah, hey, don’t say that,” Lance protested.

“It’s true.”

“You’d still have the team, and the universe would still need to be saved, with or without me.”

Shiro put a hand behind Lance’s head and pulled him down until their faces met. Placing a lingering kiss to the boy’s chin, he waited for Lance to move into him to speak again.

“ _You’re_ my universe,” he whispered.

Their lips met gently, Shiro careful not to press too hard into Lance so soon after waking up from the pod in case of lasting soreness. But Lance pushed further, taking all he could from the man despite Shiro’s caution. His arms grasped onto Shiro’s back until their chests came together, causing Shiro to wrap protective arms around his shoulders. Shiro felt Lance bite his lip, silently begging him to return the favor, and who was he to deny such a wonderful request? He sucked Lance’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipped at it, before licking into his mouth and bringing out a breathy moan from the younger man.

“Shiro,” Lance gasped when the black paladin started kissing down his neck. “Shiro, _please_ ,” he begged.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Shiro said.

“You’re not.”

Shiro looked to Lance, a question posed in his eyes that the brunet answered with a wanton smirk. His fingers trailed the spot on Lance’s chest where he’d been shot, now nothing more than a small scar to show that he was alright, that Shiro didn’t need to worry about hurting him.

“Okay,” he smiled.

 

They went slow, not rough and needy like they normally would, but something more emotional, more gentle and overwhelming in the best of ways. It wasn’t for fear of pain, but for the craving of loving each other and wanting the other to know they’re here, alive and longing for their touch.

Lance’s arms never left Shiro as the larger man worked over him, pumping in and out steadily, bringing quiet moans to spill from his lips.

“Fuck, Shiro…”

“Is this good, baby?” Shiro said with a kiss to Lance’s shoulder.

“So, good. So, so good. _Ah-!_ ”

Shiro pushed all the way in, stretching and filling Lance completely with a grunt of his own.

“ _Lance_...”

“ _Uhn!_ Mmm...” Lance panted heavily.

“Lance? Blue, are you okay?” Shiro asked, stopping all movement.

“I’m fine, Takashi,” Lance simpered with a hand to Shiro’s cheek. “Just getting used to the feeling again, that’s all. Please, don’t stop now.”

Shiro tilted his head and kissed the inside of Lance’s hand, smiling at the way the brunet’s voice seemed so needy yet so casual in the same sentence. He nodded to let Lance know he was starting again and pulled out just enough, only to thrust back in again, dragging out his own pleasure while also feeding Lance’s.

A thought crossed his mind that if he could live in one moment for all of eternity, this would be it. Lance beneath him, around him, holding him close and pulling him inside. Two beings becoming one, sharing their space – their warmth – forever. Perfect.

Barely audible whimpers graced Shiro’s ears, dragging him from his thoughts back to the wonder below him. Lance’s eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open in an expression of pure bliss, lips twitching up into a grin with each thrust from Shiro.

 _He’s so beautiful_ , Shiro thought, watching every tiny movement and taking in every quiet sound from the younger man. He’d gladly give every single piece of himself to Lance, if he could.

“I love you,” he whispered, inches from Lance’s face.

Lance looked up at the declaration, his eyes crinkled with a smile as his hand trailed its way across Shiro’s neck, down his jaw, finding his lips and circling the outline of each curve with an index finger while those eyes as blue as the ocean traced over every inch of Shiro’s face.

“I love you, too,” the boy said. “Kiss me?”

“You know I was going to anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Lance’s hands cupped Shiro’s face as the man leaned down and kissed him once again. Their lips slid together, breath intermingling as Shiro picked up his pace, slamming into Lance faster to chase his release. He moved a hand down between them, pumping Lance to reach his own finish, and the younger man came first, crying Shiro’s name as his body trembled in his boyfriend’s grasp. Shiro was quick to follow, pulling out at the last moment and adding to the mess on Lance’s stomach with a loud groan.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , Lance. I love you. I love you so, so much.”

The words spilled out of Shiro’s mouth, leaving behind tiny goosebumps across his boyfriend’s skin.

“Shiro, mmph...” Lance crashed their mouths together, hastily pulling Shiro down on top of him in their heated state of post-orgasm, making a mess of both of their stomachs (not that either really cared).

 

“Mm, I love the way you look in my shirts,” Shiro smiled as Lance, dressed only in one of Shiro’s black t-shirts, swayed over to where he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I know you do. You ask me to wear one almost every night.”

Shiro took Lance’s hand as the boy came upon him, pulling him to stand between his legs as he looked up into his face. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t lose you,” he said.

“Me too,” Lance smiled.

“Otherwise I wouldn’t get to do this.”

Lance’s look of confusion lasted only a second before Shiro was yanking him down onto the bed over top of him, squeezing the boy (lightly) to his chest, and blowing raspberries in the crook of his neck, all while Lance giggled wildly, trying to escape his boyfriend’s unbreakable hold.

“Ahaa! _Shirooo_ ,” Lance whined happily until the older man let up.

“You are the light of my life, you know that?” Shiro asked, fondness seeping out of his very core as he brushed the hair out of Lance’s eyes.

“Oh, I know,” the brunet teased.

Shiro just laughed and held him tighter, loving the way Lance could always bring a smile to his face. Everything may not have been perfect, due to the intergalactic space war going on around them, but to Shiro, it was. They’d found each other, against all odds, fighting aliens in the middle of outer space, and Shiro felt so lucky to have Lance in his life. And, he trusted, he still would, long after the war was over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please leave a comment to let me know! Thank you so much! <3


End file.
